halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Han
"But as I looked closer, I saw a fire in her eyes." - Two Van Faye Appearance Ash Han’s appearance according to Iris Lawton – “The woman looks young, and her features suggest someone of Asian human ancestry. Her eyes are sharp and focused. Her skin is clear and strands of black hair hang from under the triangle-shaped helmet that protects her head. Her features are sharp, yet at the same time, she looks delicate, soft almost. By human standards, she’s stunningly beautiful.” Background Ash Han grew up as an orphan in Fan Zui Bin, born in 3053. She was one of the few humans at the orphanage, and grew up as an outcast. While there, she was adopted by Two Van Faye, who was looking to train a new assassin and bodyguard from the ground up. She was chosen due to her distant attitude and tough upbringing. The fact that she was a human was icing on the cake, as she was the perfect candidate to undergo General Rox’s Implant Program once it was available. Van Faye had Han trained up to perfection. Years later, she was given several implant enhancements thanks to the deal that Van Faye brokered with General Rox. Halfkinds 4: North : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 4: North '' By 3071, Han is 18 and a skilled assassin, the top under Van Faye’s employee. However, because she has United Species Alliance tech within her, she is sometimes contracted out to do work for the Alliance. This time, she is called to take out the creature known as The Collector. Han begins her service by setting up a trap at Mark Allen’s home. Allen has actually been sent away into hiding, so Han anticipates The Collector at Allen’s home. Han is able to scare The Collector away, but unable to finish the creature. This prompts the wrath of Van Faye, who has grown paranoid that The Collector will be after her. Van Faye makes a straight trip to from Fan Zui Bin to Allied City, believing that she will be safe as long as she is near Ash Han. Both Rox and Han are weary of Van Faye’s arrival. The Collector ambushes Ash Han and Van Faye at Van Faye’s hotel penthouse. Ash Han gets knocked out, and The Collector learns of Mark Allen’s location, Sector Six, from Van Faye. After Han recovers, she heads to Sector Six, anticipating The Collector’s arrival. The Collector makes short work of Mark Allen’s protectors, but spares Ash Han. The creature then decapitates Mark Allen and leaves with his head. Ash Han then returns back to Two Van Faye, dreading the idea of punishment from Van Faye. Ash Han returns to Van Faye and prepares herself for verbal and physical abuse from Van Faye. However, when she enters the penthouse, all the guards are dead and Han sees Van Faye’s fate in The Collector’s hands. Van Faye commands Han to protect her, but Han remains hesitant. However, after some verbal lashing, Han relents and proceeds to attack The Collector. They both battle valiantly, and at the climax of their battle, The Collector’s mask gets knocked off, revealing the halfkind behind it to both Han and Van Faye. Iris has been exposed, and explains to Han what she is: an outcast like Han. Meanwhile, Van Faye continues to scold Han. Feeling the abuse she has felt all her life, Han finally rebels, and throws her yari at Van Faye’s head, killing her instantly. Iris Lawton then offers Han an opportunity to join her cause, Han does not accept but thinks about it while Iris teleports away. Skills Han is excellent at hand to hand combat. She has had many teachers and has trained for years. She also possesses expert knowledge with fire arms, but enjoys using her weapon of choice, the yari. Han ranks as one of the top killers in the world, and one of the few who can go toe to toe with Iris Lawton.